This application is for partial support of the 13th Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis to be held at Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire on June 15-20, 1997. This international conference, which has been held every two years since 1971, will provide an overview of the most exciting recent developments in angiogenesis, inflammation, matrix biology, and lipoprotein receptor structure-function as they relate to atherogenesis. Both basic molecular and structural advances involved in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis will be discussed. Emphasis will be placed on the role of gene therapy in modifying the arteriopathy; and a session is planned on the use of new animal models to study the etiology of this disease. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1. Molecular links between thrombosis and atherosclerosis. 2. Genetic approaches to the study of atherosclerosis. 3. Use of gene transfer techniques in angiogenesis and atherogenesis. 4. Role of inflammatory cells in lesion progression and regression. 5. Cell signaling events affecting vascular tone and growth. 6. New advances in lipoprotein receptor biology and cholesterol trafficking. 7. Experimental models to study atherosclerotic lesions and plaque rupture. 8. Extracellular matrix and remodeling. 9. New approaches to study human genetic traits and atherosclerosis susceptibility. This conference will be a major vehicle for the integration of new knowledge in the field of atherosclerosis research and it is planned in such a way that by the end of the conference, the participants will hopefully glean a better understanding of the biological processes associated with atherogenesis. This conference will include women and minorities as session leaders and discussants; scientists from Europe will also participate as session leaders. Every attempt will be made to include post-doctoral fellows and graduate students in the poster sessions scheduled in the afternoons; and, some of them have been asked to lead post-session discussions on the material presented during those afternoon sessions. It is the serious intention of the Co-chairs of this Gordon Conference (D. Hajjar and H. Hobbs) to profile new and young investigators as speakers in this Conference and for them to have a leadership role at this meeting.